


巫术时期的爱情和其它让Bradley头疼的东西

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 拍摄S2期间，逐渐变得更受打击的暗恋！Bradley，也许再加上一无所知的天然！Colin
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Series: Merlin翻译 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	巫术时期的爱情和其它让Bradley头疼的东西

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love, in the time of sorcery and other things that give bradley a headache](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752550) by 匿名. 



> 译者：  
> 再次感谢花酒太太的推文！  
> 这篇真的是看了就忘不了的可爱。作者的文字非常辛辣有趣，他笔下的小布宛如欢乐喜剧人，十分符合人设  
> 唯一需要注意的就是 **有编剧对小布潜规则未遂的部分** （都说不上暗示了，真的很直白）并 **因此给小鞋穿** 的部分（这个也好明显，作者真的直来直去我好爱）  
> 作者在一些地方贴了出处（维基百科），我就在ta贴的地方做了超链接。感兴趣的话可以去看  
> 这篇我试着用了很多比较土的意译来达到喜剧效果，也不知道其他人看着咋样反正我自己是被土笑了（？）
> 
> **ANYWHY,ENJOY!!**

如果把Bradley站在一头狂暴野猪的冲锋路线上作为满分标准从1到10打分，眼下这个情况必须得分9.5。在Bradley和一只发狂的野猪发生冲撞以来发生了很多事，但这个，毫无疑问，一定是一个人生命中能发生的第二糟糕的事情。它可以称之为一座阻碍的大山，再烈的酒也无法浇去其忧愁，这意味着或多或少，Bradley的命运已成定数，而他的家族传承将不得不在他身上中断。

这事儿发生在Bradley去试镜亚瑟王子这个角色的时候。这个角色所属的剧集最初定名为《巫术时期的爱情》，但由于版权纠纷和预算缩减被砍成《梅林传奇》。讲述的是一个强壮活泼的蓝眼王子和他纯洁无辜的男仆——一个傻里傻气的小东西，眼里只容得下他的主人——之间的爱，这部剧设定上以亚瑟王传奇做背景，加上魔法、差劲的喜剧时机和一只住在地底的CGI特效龙，弄得花里胡哨。

BBC的想法是如果华纳可以颠覆整个DC宇宙并赋予它原始同性恋色彩，那就没有什么能够阻止他们把一个广为传播备受推崇的传奇故事纳入掌心、撕成碎片、给中世纪加入一定数量的乳沟，使他们更适合占据了观众群体12%的女权主义者们。

试镜的过程漫长而乏味，充实着煞费苦心的哑剧表演和许多过气演员，一个留着浓密胡子的法国男人，还有一个会弹班卓琴、长得像年轻版的Sean Connery的人——他们都是各自业内值得尊敬的演员，剧作家和饥肠辘辘的艺术家，但不知为什么，Bradley抢到了这个角色，他只是在放映期间捡起了一支滚过地板的笔。

“你是唯一一个看起来能耍剑并且不会跌倒的，”当Bradley问选角导演自己身上哪里吸引了他们眼球的时候，这个男人哼着气说，“还有，Johnny认为你的屁股很漂亮。他说一会儿想见你，私下里。我猜他是想闲聊一下，或者什么的。我也不是很确定。”

比起觉得受到侮辱和感到隐隐的恐惧，Bradley把这当成了一种赞美。他的事业朝着正确的方向迈了一步，这是天意。他给妈妈打了电话报喜。

接下来的一周他被要求与他的角色的爱人：梅林——由一个穿着红色圆领衫的爱尔兰男人扮演，这人的口音重到连他的喷嚏都似乎是另一种语言——排练台词。这个男人的名字是Colin Morgan.他有漆黑的头发，蓝色的眼睛，两英寸长的鬓角，还留着点胡子。说真的，他的胡子比那些街头的流浪潮人们更讨喜一点。他的耳朵以一个奇怪的角度竖起来，但不是那种会引发病态幻想的角度，更像是在向世界表明他是个很好的倾听者。在他们面对面坐着的时候，Johnny Caps就在不远处不怀好意地盯着Bradley.可Bradley感受到身体里泛起一阵熟悉的颠簸，就好像肚子被一把大砍刀切开了一样。

十年前，当他第一次偶然发现一部主角是吸血鬼猎人的啦啦队长的美国电视剧的时候，他也有同样的感觉，仿佛他的心脏被怦然一踢。Bradley开始做梦，主要是由扮演那个吸血鬼猎人的女演员所主演的那种梦，在每次梦醒时分都能感受到靡靡之泉在他的小肚子上集聚，就算他试着去和那些道德底线松散的人睡觉也没法取代这种感觉。这是否意味着即使Colin没有穿着紧身牛仔裤也没有把木棍插进别人心脏，Bradley还是喜欢他？这是否意味着Bradley对Sarah Michelle Gellar的迷恋终于痊愈了？

Bradley在十分钟休息的时候验证了这个理论。彼时他和Colin正站在糕点桌旁边，Colin评价着那些让咖啡难以下咽的借口，尽管他十分心软地使用了委婉的说法，比如“乏味的”还有[“像Boyzone那样平坦”](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boyzone)。Bradley随手把一支水笔甩到地上，然后问Colin能不能好心帮他捡起来，因为他的两只手都碰巧被装的满满的点心盘子占据了。

“为什么？刚不是你把它扔到房间另一边去了吗？”Colin说。

Bradley耸耸肩。“众所周知我会间歇性发作癫痫。每隔三四年就发作一次，在我撞上一只发狂的野猪后间隔就开始缩短了。现在，你能帮我捡起来了吗，我需要拿回我的笔。这支是按的响的。我喜欢按的响的。”

Colin看Bradley的眼神好像他看见Bradley又长出了一颗脑袋，但不管怎样他还是走到了房间另一边，弯下腰，轻轻的拿起了笔，让Bradley头晕目眩，血直往两腿之间冲。Colin折回糕点桌旁把笔还到了Bradley手上，一瞬间把笔再扔一次的想法划过了Bradley的脑海，因为他好想再盯一次Colin紧致的屁股。但他想了想，还是不要寸进尺。

"Bradley. Bradley, 是吧?" Colin说。

Bradley眨眨眼睛，从他被甜点引发的有关Colin的和按动笔幻想中清醒过来，然后开口，非常有说服力的：“是，是，怎么？”

“没什么，我只是想确认下我有把你名字念对。”Colin说完，笑了一下，他的颧骨凸显出来，细小的纹路出现在他的眼角。随着Colin透过那双细密的睫毛向上看过来，Bradley感觉又什么东西在他胃里缠绕又解开。他之前从没有这种感觉，起码对任何不猎杀吸血鬼的人都没有，这感觉既令人振奋又令人费解。Colin喝完他的咖啡，把纸杯扔进垃圾桶，然后走到房间的另一边和一位编剧闲谈起来，他现在背朝着Bradley了。

Bradley看着他用手臂做出夸张的动作，笑的时候把头整个向后甩；这非常没必要，却也非常讨人喜欢。他是那种用全身心发笑的人。终于，Colin回头看了一眼Bradley，又朝他笑了笑，然后转回身去。

“要死。”Bradley说着，一口闷完他的咖啡。他又把他的笔扔了出去，管他的呢。

\-------

这似乎完全不公平，世上唯一有资格跟Bradley生一个头发漂亮、双眼湛蓝的孩子的人，是个每顿饭只吃半生不熟的农产品的、认为两场拍摄之间的小睡就是好时光的人。雪上加霜的不公平是，这个人碰巧也是个男的，来自爱尔兰的一个从没人为其说过好话的劣等地区，而且似乎还是被一位持械的修女抚养长大的。

Colin比一个16世纪的闺中少女还要糟糕。妄图让他知晓你的感情就宛如从一台传真机上抽血，或者等待甘霖降落在撒哈拉沙漠——百无一用，只有失望常驻。他是个素食主义者，对男人和女人应该如何躺在一起有自己的信仰，并且认为同性恋的概念只是一种全国性的消遣。

“这只是个过渡阶段，”他曾向Bradley解释，“人们会从中走出来的。有些人会比其他人更早，就像痔疮。你想来点豆腐吗，Bradley?”

Bradley试过了，他试过了那么那么多次想传达出自己的感受，还顺便用他的收藏差不多造了个Colin的神龛：包括偷来的照片和几年来随机收录的一些人工制品——一堆用过的稻草、一把电动牙刷、一条光滑的卡尔文·克莱恩内衣、还有一本似乎是21世纪詹姆斯国王版圣经的破烂复印件的东西。

几年来，他总是先把Colin水瓶口的唾液擦干了才从里面喝水，总是确保他的咖啡恰到好处的苦涩和温暖，总是在出太阳的时候往他头顶撑一把伞。

“你知道，”在一个Bradley正在给他叠衣服、并把衣服按颜色分好类的下午，Colin坦白道，“你知道，你为我做了很多事，Bradley，是不是？我之前有感谢过你吗？”

“如果是和我一个意思的话就没有。”Bradley小声嘟囔。

“什么？”

“你耳朵长得真好，Colin.”

“噢，”Colin笑了，“总之，你是个很好的朋友，Bradley.你真该让我还你的人情。你有什么需要我帮忙的吗？随便什么特别点的？”

Bradley大笑出声。那句 _‘让我睡你你这个愚蠢的性感爱尔兰佬’_ 几乎就要从他舌尖掉落，但他蛮横地把这句话拽下来，取而代之的是微笑着抚平了Colin衬衣上的褶皱。

“我没事，”他撒谎道，“我只是不知廉耻地献身于你，仅此而已。我对你有种特定的幻想。”

“什么？”Colin轻快地说。

“我爱你。”Bradley说。

Colin只是笑，然后问他对剧本的新改动有什么看法。

但Bradley对Colin的所有事的执著并不是没有价值的。Colin是一座基因金矿。他有对非常突出的颧骨和耳朵，他们应该有一档他们自己的电视节目，由BBC出资购买和资助。Colin精灵般的外貌加上Bradley令人垂涎的体格和棱角分明的能切开奶酪的下巴，他们的孩子不仅会比贝克汉姆家的还要出众，还会被迫在阿巴拉契亚山脉过着与世隔绝的生活——一切只要Colin配备了生育Bradley孩子所必备的器官。

Bradley从另一个想法中得到了慰藉：如果和Colin的事情没修成正果，他总还是能做个僧侣然后过得与世隔绝的。或者他也可以去踢职业足球，然后在他偷偷地想念Colin的时候把他的所有收入都拿去赌博。

在拍摄的前几个月，Bradley还以为他可以粉碎他对Colin日益增长的迷恋。当Colin除了询问他剧本的改动和要Bradley把糖递过来他好加进咖啡里之外几乎不和他说话——他就是这么个保守的人——的时候，还是挺容易的。但在接下来的两年里四件事发生了——屏幕内外皆有，而这些事——大部分都是Tony的错——成了改变的催化剂。

**第一：**

说实话Bradley基本记不起来拍摄第一季时后半段的事了。在前半段那些他没有陷入及膝的泥泞里、从马背上被甩下来、想念着Colin的时候，他都忙着在法国跑来跑去，给Colin买素食披萨、给他煮特制的草药咖啡、还帮他挑出混在头发里的绒毛。而Colin一直视之为一种特殊的战友情，要说的话也称得上"bromance",就像美国人经常说的那种。

别人都以为Bradley吸毒了，因为他掉了太多重量。他一天到晚的都很累，在拍摄过程中变得暴躁，大部分时间都有点呆滞，背起台词来就像个水底下的机器人。

到了第一季摄制的后半段，Bradley开始怀疑有人盯上了他。根据Bradley之前看到过的两集剧本的草稿推断，起码Johnny是的。他在一次中场休息间提起这话题，而Johnny刚炒了他私人助理的鱿鱼，因为那可怜人给他买了一杯脱脂拿铁而不是一份混了点苏格兰威士忌的大杯焦糖玛奇朵。

“格尼薇儿和亚瑟之间的爱情故事进行的有点仓促了，不是吗？”他话刚说完Johnny就爆出一声大笑，他的脑袋向后仰去暴露出了他的大部分牙齿和扁桃体。这笑和Colin的大笑截然不同，光是Colin的笑声就能使整个空间都充满光明和欢乐。Johnny的笑声则充斥着苦涩和愤恨，是那种人在入行打拼许多年却没有得到什么类似于[NTA](http://wapedia.mobi/en/National_Television_Awards)提名的好处的时候会发出的笑声。

“是吗，谁他妈在乎？有谁看这部剧是为了剧情吗？”Johnny嗤之以鼻翻着白眼。“他们看的是你还有你跟 _Colin_ 在荧幕内外那显而易见的化学反应。”他做了个鬼脸，好像这名字是他在鞋底发现的什么东西。“观众想要同性场景，而我们介绍亚瑟和格温的爱情只是因为我发现你对Colin的小小迷恋令人发笑的恶心。还因为，”他补充说，“我们在试图安抚粉丝圈中约占5%的反同女。”

“所以你这么做主要是为了报复？”Bradley嘲弄他道，心里并不全信了他的鬼话。“我是告诉过你吧Johnny,我不能回应你的感情。我有一个超过八岁不谈的八岁原则。”Bradley可亲地说。

“去你妈的八岁原则！”Johnny冷笑道，“要不是你对剧情很重要，我早八百年就把你写死了。”

“我不是很喜欢你这口气。”Bradley说，“我是 _见鬼的_ 亚瑟王子！”

“这玩意儿是BBC出品，小屁孩，我可以用一只雪貂代替你，没人会眨一下眼睛。”

后来他们拍摄希德族那一集的时候，Johnny显然是在小肚鸡肠地报复他。他把Bradley从水里捞出来之后把锁子甲什么的一扒，立刻要Colin对Bradley嘴对嘴做人工呼吸。

“关键是不要伸太多舌头，努力把画面保持在G级。”Johnny指导Colin道，Colin对他说的每个字都点头，好像一个溺水的人在数水面上的木板。

“哦还有，Colin,”Johnny补上，意有所指地朝Bradley的方向瞥了一眼。“一定要让Bradley玩的开心。”然后他还挤了挤眼睛。

Colin，作为一个专业人士，开始工作，俯身到Bradley上方；而Bradley的耳朵和头发里全是泥巴和树叶。“我感觉我还是在水底下，”Bradley紧闭着眼睛，很小声地咕哝，“我觉得有什么东西卡在我屁股里面了——”但然后Colin弯下腰极小面积地亲了下他的嘴唇，于是Bradley不再抱怨了。

这完全说不上是一个吻，真的。Bradley是接吻方面的专家，他应该知道。Colin的嘴唇只是微微蹭过他的，假装再给Bradley做一个嘴对嘴的人工呼吸。他的眼睛是闭上的，长长的睫毛簇到一起在他的脸颊上方扇动着，但不论怎样Bradley该出手时就出手，手攀上肩膀抓住Colin,把他拉的更近像是想借由他的嘴亲遍他的身体。

“卡！”Julian Murphy尖叫道。“我说了卡！”

“我简直不敢相信他们把那段剪掉了。”Bradley看过了现场即时的重播之后说道，“打光也很好。把你的颧骨还有其他都衬出来了。”

“Bradley,”Colin笑道，“你都要把舌头伸进我喉咙里了！”

“是体验派表演。”Bradley耸耸肩膀，盯着Colin的侧脸还有那些被他发尾的水滴捕捉到的光线，在这一秒又往爱河里陷地更深了点。“我认为亚瑟喜欢他的男仆。疯狂地喜欢着，就像个脑子里有小提琴协奏的女中学生那种疯狂。甚至还做了那些特定的梦。想要梅林不只是打磨抛光他的剑和盔甲，你懂我意思。”

“不太懂其实。”Colin说。

"Colin," Bradley慢慢地说，“你知道艺术源于生活一般被怎么解读吗？”他想让自己听起来才智兼备，但当Colin疑惑地看向他时，他的决心有点被动摇了。

“不知道，怎么解读？”

“我还指望你知道呢。”Bradley有些失望地说。

“我不知道。”

“好吧。 _好吧。_ 事实上，Colin,”Bradley一边摸索着自己的后脖子，一边用靴子踢踏地面。他还能尝到Colin早先喝的花茶的味道——还有他在拍摄间隙溜出去吃的一块太妃糖——这些香气仍然盘绕在他唇间。“事实上，我完完全全迷上——”

“休息时间结束！”有人通过大喇叭宣布道，很可能就是Johnny.“你们这些懒鬼都给我滚回去拍戏，否则我就把你们都炒了，[你们这些操驴的廉价二手货](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monty_Python_and_the_Holy_Grail)！”

“要死。”Bradley说。

**第二：**

十五岁时，Bradley的人生目标相当简单：踢职业足球，娶一位辣妹成员，然后在某个时候被一群美国人买断。他们虽然不像欧洲人一样享受足球，但很喜欢看他踢着球到处跑然后炫耀胸大肌。

当然了，那个理想女孩必须是辣妹组合的，而要想在国家职业足球队冲出一席之地必须具备天赋、想象力、还有尽可能少的努力和运动。但这些目标本身就是任何一个傻瓜都能达到的，哪怕这个傻瓜的一只手被绑在他背上还被截了几条肢。 _噗。_

Bradley需要洞察力，需要类似的东西来脚踏实地、提醒他自己人生的目的和意义，以及由这目标所启发出的更广阔的蓝图：他需要和深色头发的人交往。所有那些有关Sarah Michelle Gellar的幻想只是让他一事无成。但随后发生了两件计划外的事：《梅林传奇》，还有Colin Morgan. _  
_

他本应该投入人类学的伟大事业，或者自愿加入维和部队，但他却参加了《梅林传奇》的试镜，不断加深对一个爱尔兰素食者的感情，还在Anthony Head身边花了多到扯淡的时间，因为他开始依赖他父亲般的建议了。

Tony声称要想治愈对Colin的迷恋，最好的办法就是一杯烈酒再打几圈马里奥赛车。三小时过去，Bradley发现自己被腐烂的奶酪和昂贵的酒精撑破了肚子，他的右拇指肿的像个柚子，而他挑在这种时候跑去敲了Colin的门，然后开始用残缺不全的法语对爱尔兰人唱小夜曲。他还开始哭了。

“你还好吗？”Colin问道，看上去有点惊慌，几乎就要打电话给警察。他穿着松垮的工装裤和连帽衫，一支牙刷还卡在他的嘴里，而与此同时Bradley在想：Colin是他见过的最美的东西。

“你是我这辈子见过的最美的东西，Colin Morgan!”他可怜见的抽抽搭搭，粗暴地擦了擦自己的眼眶，然后跌跌撞撞地走上前去，兴高采烈地伸长了双臂抱住Colin.

Colin一如既往，只是以他独有的那种方式安静地大笑着，帮Bradley走回自己的房间躺回自己的床上。他往Bradley身上扔了条毯子，扯下Bradley的鞋袜，在任何Bradley碍着他事的时候把Bradley的手打开。

“看你这样儿。”Colin叹了口气，然后笑得全身发抖。在这一刻Bradley感觉真就跟屎一样。他倒在这里，可悲地醉的一塌糊涂，他的胃在造反，而他的一生挚爱正在嘲笑他。整个情况从头烂到脚，于是他哭的更厉害了。

“别丢下我，Colin.”他一边乞求着一边伸手抱住Colin的腰，但Colin甚至没有试着摆脱他的手，他只是又开始笑，转过身来看着Bradley,眼神里满是被逗乐了的神情。Bradley的手臂仍然紧紧攀着他的下腰，他的下巴正压在Colin的小腹上。他把脸埋进Colin的上衣，感受着Colin的手指筛过他汗津津的头发，留下轻轻的压力感。

“你喝醉了。”Colin说，好像Bradley自己不知道似的。Bradley呻吟着把自己的脸埋在Colin的肚子上，呼吸着他皮肤上温暖的味道。在花了半个晚上向Tony抱怨自己缺乏的性生活后，他在这点上非常孺子可教。

“我醉了， _还恋爱了，_ ”Bradley说着收紧了双臂，在某种意义上这是真的。他抬起头逆着光看向Colin,眯起眼睛扯了扯他上衣的下摆。“你能帮我盖被子吗，Colin?”他满怀希望地问道。

Colin疲倦地叹了口气。他把Bradley的手臂从自己身上拽下来，坐到床边，Bradley的脑袋枕在他的大腿上。

“当然，什么都行，Bradley.”Colin说，Bradley很吃惊地看到他没有翻白眼。事实上，他看向他的样子有些好笑，眼睛里充满了柔情和欢悦。当他再次触摸他的头发的时候，那动作比Bradley预想的要温柔，几乎使他昏昏欲睡。

“你真好闻，Colin.”Bradley在他大腿上嘟囔，希望这个夜晚能奇迹般的永远持续下去。Colin的手指在他发间停住，就只停了一下，又继续重复动作。

“我希望你没指望我回应这个赞美，Bradley.”Colin轻声说着，低低地笑了。“你一身酒臭，Bradley.”

**第三：**

在人们写辣鸡言情小说的时候，他们就没考虑过爱上一个人是多么有压力的一件事。诚然，Bradley爱上的人相信他只是超出常理的友好，而他的手经常性失去控制只是因为他罹患有严重的癫痫。但当平常的异性恋求爱已经阻碍重重的时候，这只会让事情难上加难。

Colin的哥哥Neil来片场探班的时候，Bradley能感受到这份压力正向他敲警钟。Neil大Colin几岁，拥有一家远在纽约的软件公司，如果你喜欢穿着无可挑剔的整洁西装的暴脾气的家伙，他看起来或多或少会显得赏心悦目。

Bradley的重大失误在于他在院子里撞见了Neil,恰好Colin正在不远处拍摄一个场景。

他们俩共同围观了Colin用一只摊开的手掌打败了想象出来的石像怪物，又跟Mackenzie Crook瞪眼对决。此时此刻Bradley还以为Neil只是个饰演流浪者的临时演员，他对着Neil张口就来。“瞧瞧那对颧骨，它们是不是很可爱？”

“还有那个笑容，还有那美极了的屁股。”Bradley一边想一边接着说，同时喝完了他杯子里的饮料。“我觉得我想跟他结婚然后生儿育女。他就像个被没煮熟的农产品裹着的完美具象化。就，你看他。他做的每一件小事都是魔法！”

Neil备受冒犯地瞥了他一眼。“我不是很确定你最后几句什么意思，但你给我注意点！”Neil说，“我不喜欢你谈起我弟弟的方式。”

“他是你弟弟？”

Neil的回应是交叉起双臂。

“要死。”Bradley说着，转身就跑。

拍摄结束后Colin正式介绍他俩认识，Neil看他的眼神好像是在看什么赖在箱子底部的脏东西，非常非常脏。“他脑袋正常吗？”Neil问Colin,Colin只是笑着耸了耸肩膀，透过他的眼睫毛向上看着Bradley.Bradley比之前更爱他一点了。

“他不是很灵光，”Colin说，“但他是个好人。起码在我身边他是。”

“我人杵这儿呢，Colin.”Bradley翻了翻白眼，“我能听见你说话你知道吗。”

Colin只是笑。

但这话总要有人说：Neil是Morgan家的所有孩子（Bradley有些好奇他们家还有没有别的孩子）里面最不太可能上天堂的。他不是很友善。一直以来Bradley都以为Morgan家都是虔诚的教徒呢。

“我们不是苦行僧。”Colin说，“我们只是在周日去教堂，跟普通人一样。”

“Colin,普通人周日去商场。”

不管怎样。只要Neil在片场的时候，他就会确保Colin离Bradley几丈远。他和Colin还用一种似乎已经死掉的语言交谈，包含过多不必要的音节、疯狂的手势动作、还有很多很多喉咙的原始咆哮。

“我哥哥今晚就走了。”Colin在Neil选择不跟着自己弟弟去公共厕所散步的时候说。

“噢，谢天谢地！我还以为他永远不会走了。”

Colin斜了他一眼。“抱歉，”Bradley说，“我不是很喜欢他。”

Colin拍了拍他的胳膊。Bradley有点气呼呼。“就只是，他不是很友善。”他接着说道，“而且我也不觉得他喜欢我。只要你一转身他就那样看我，那眼神太吓人了能让一个成年男人的睾丸缩成梅干那么小。”

“他只是想保护我。”Colin轻轻地笑着，用自己的肩膀撞了撞他的。

“应该说是过度保护。”Bradley哼哼着翻起白眼。他又碰了碰他的肩膀。

“他是我哥哥。”Colin耸耸肩，一点要从Bradley身边走开的意思也没有。

“我知道，”Bradley说，“我相信他是出于好意。我不能怪他想保护你。”

“什么意思？”

“意思是看看你，”Bradley用无可救药的迷恋解释说，“你身上的每一个细胞都是完美的——每一根头发。我做过关于你的那些梦，Colin,它们可一点也不平淡无奇。”

“什么？”Colin笑起来，推了他一把，“我哥说得对。你是脑子不正常。”

“你哥哥大概是知道我喜欢你。”Bradley耸肩。“我想每个人都知道我喜欢你，反正又不是什么大秘密。如果你注意到的话，你会发现我一直像条苦恋的小狗一样围着你打转。”

“什么？”Colin又说了一次。

Bradley翻了个白眼。等Colin终于领会到暗示的时间都可以让一个成年人穿不下旧衣服了。在过去的七个月里Bradley减掉了很多体重，彻底改变了自己的饮食习惯变得狂吃半生不熟的农产品，还因此离得消化系统溃疡就差这么一丁点。他叹了口气走上前去，踏进了那块估计被Colin划为私人领地的空间，堂堂正正地侵入其中。

“我喜欢你，是这种喜欢，Colin.”Bradley轻声说完，捧起他柔软的脸颊，探身向前简短地吻了他。当他退后，Colin瞪着他，难以置信地目瞪口呆，整张脸像苹果。

Colin朝他眨眼睛。Bradley,被他打败了，选择戏剧性地离开洗手间。

**第四：**

“所以我有个问题,”那天晚些时候Bradley坦白，“我到处也找不到Angel,也找不到Tony,而Richard要小睡。我需要你的金玉良言，Katie.”

Katie叹息着抱起她的胳膊。她不想搅进这个烂摊子里，真的，但有时候你只能笑着忍受，为团队做出牺牲之类的。高楼在燃烧，国家之间宣战，或者Katie碰上Bradley作为搭档演员。Katie拍了拍身旁的空位，把一条腿搭到另一条上。Bradley在他身边坐下来，两只手抱住脑袋。

“是因为Colin?”Katie开口。

“什么时候不是因为Colin?”Bradley哼哼。“你们爱尔兰人真的很有办法把我搞糊涂。这是通常情况下你们处理心灵大事的方式吗？”

“我们是爱尔兰人，Bradley,”Katie说，“不是外星生命。我们不复杂，更不用说把人搞糊涂了。等下——你刚是不是说‘心灵大事’？”

Bradley耸耸肩，有点不好意思。

Katie笑出了声。Bradley注意到人们在他身边的时候总是这么做。他很滑稽吗？很有可能。

“但我想Colin _可以_ 把事情搞得又复杂又糊涂。”Katie继续说，“毕竟他来自另一片爱尔兰。 _那_ 一块儿，懂我意思吧。”

“不，我不懂你意思。”Bradley说。

Katie只是微笑。

“告诉我发生什么了。”她说。Bradley叹息着，恼怒地举起双手，然后照做了。

在Bradley戏剧性的退场和Neil飞回纽约之后，一种绝对的平静席卷了皮耶枫城堡和那些受干扰的住在偏远地区的野生动物。鸟儿们再一次飞过树林，空气里的味道开始变得丰富，Bradley甚至在自己餐盘里给肉类争取了一席之地。然而Colin就不一样了，他在拍摄结束后几乎是独来独往，像躲瘟疫一样躲着Bradley.

“我觉得他恨我。”Bradley朝着Angel哀嚎，黑头发的姑娘拍了拍他的肩膀。

“给他点时间，”她说，“他会想明白的。他们总是这样。”

Bradley嚎地更大声了。

但他确实给了时间，在接下来的几个星期里，日子还是继续过。Colin还是跟躲传染性疾病一样躲着他，而Bradley仍然对他念念不忘，还会在晚上做那些有关他的梦。有些事人就是无能为力。

九月的某天，Colin因为脱水和中暑晕倒了。Bradley,差不多是用浮雕做信纸书写心痛的Bradley,把这当成一个征兆，然后把Colin堵在了卫生间里。

“抱歉，”Bradley翻了个白眼，这个白眼大部分是朝他自己翻的。“我知道这一切本质上有多变态但卫生间使我们唯一能独处的地方。”他叹着气，不自觉地揉起自己的后脖子。几天来他一直在苦苦思索要怎样才能和Colin重归于好。Colin看起来有点憔悴，眼下有圈明显的青黑，脸颊凹陷下去。Bradley想碰碰他，但又害怕Colin可能会掏出一瓶防狼喷雾。

“你看，我不知道你们阿尔马人是什么习惯，但我们英格兰男人不喜欢被牵着鼻子走。”Bradley说。这倒是真的。如果Colin是个女人，Bradley会在此刻——或者在他们第一次遇见之后的几天内——当场向他求婚。像英格兰的优秀传统那样，用上一整套夸张的言行和一架马车。因为Colin会是完美的妻子。即使他有浓重的口音，有对肉食坚定的拒绝，有非常天主教的家教，还有他对自命不凡的独立音乐的偏好，他还是完美如斯。这些定义了他，这些使他与众不同。这正是Bradley对他魂牵梦萦的原因。

Bradley叹气。Colin就只是盯着他，好像他失心疯——自从他发现他自己站在一头发狂的野猪面前的直线上，Bradley就已经习惯于这种眼神的洗礼了。

“听着，无所谓了。”Bradley咕哝，“我不太擅长这个。我不后悔我吻了你但我想知道：你喜不喜欢我？”他问。而且只是出于考量，他还塞给Colin一个盒子——盒子里装满了Bradley几年来积攒的东西，那些他趁Colin睡觉、吃早饭、弯腰系鞋带时偷拍的照片。

“这盒子是干什——这是我去年的电动牙刷吗？我还以为我弄丢了。你在哪儿找到的？”

Bradley耸耸肩膀。Colin盯着他看了一会儿，然后难以置信地开口，“你是在告诉我你喜欢我吗，Bradley?你不是在试着造一个诡异的神龛，是吧？”而Bradley非常有男子气概地冲着神龛的位置语无伦次地点头。

“我想过，”他嘟囔，“但我没有 _那么_ 变态。我只是真的很喜欢你，Colin.即使是现在我也可以当做在约会。”

" _噢, Bradley._ " Colin说。" _噢, Bradley._ "他又说一遍。他放下那个盒子，然后锤了Bradley的脑袋。

Bradley疼的乱叫，抱住自己的头。“嗷！这一下是为什么Colin?”

“你个大白痴！”Colin翻了个白眼。“多久了？”

Bradley缩起肩膀喃喃说，“2007年十月。”然后揉起他自己的后脑勺，感觉有点不好意思。

“那么久？”Colin说道，他声音里有一种温暖又温柔的东西，让Bradley不再盯着地板，抬起头来看向他。

“什么？”

这次轮到Colin耸肩膀的。“过来。”他简单地说，Bradley眨眨眼，然后径直走上前去。

“我哥哥认为你脑子不正常。”Colin补充道，好像这是什么新信息似的。他用一只柔软的手绕上Bradley的肩膀。

Bradley皱皱眉。“我经常被这么说。”

Colin笑了，他那迷人的、安静的笑。“但我觉得你很可爱。”他说着，向前探了点。

“真的？”Bradley满怀希望地问他，“但你躲我几周了。那又是为什么？”

“我压根儿没有躲过你，Bradley.是 _你_ 在躲 _我_ 。”

“ _哦。_ ”现在Bradley花时间想了想，他发现Colin是对的。他太害怕Colin对他的感情、他的友谊不可避免的拒绝，他开始像躲瘟疫一样躲着他，跑去跟Angel和Katie混在一起，还有Santiago，只要他在片场。他躲了几周了。

Colin刮了刮他的鼻子——十分温柔，就只是为了让Bradley从他的思绪中拽出来。Bradley看向他，困惑写在脸上，而Colin向前。在下一次心跳之前，Colin的嘴唇轻轻压在了Bradley的嘴上，他的鼻尖抚摸Bradley的脸颊。Bradley猛地吸了口气，血液冲进他的耳朵。Colin尝起来就像草药咖啡和糖果，而且Bradley想从Colin那儿得到的绝不仅仅只是一个吻，但这是个开始。这是个开始。

没有真正的失败会起源于对完美的追求。英国特种空军的座右铭就是：“敢于冒险者必胜。”一颗单打独斗的小草能钻破混凝土。太平洋西北部的大马哈鱼逆流而上跋涉数千英里只是为了一个目的，当然是为了性，但同时也为了生命[。](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabethtown_\(film\))当Colin退后朝他静静地微笑，没有开天辟地的神明显灵，没有令人震惊的爱的忏悔，也没有从后台暴起的摇滚乐，没有烟花炸裂在半空。有的只是他们粗重的呼吸声，Colin安静地笑容，还有他的指甲落在Bradley下巴上的触感。

“这是不是意味着你也喜欢我？”Bradley对着他们嘴唇之间的空隙低声说。Colin的双眼微笑起来，细纹出现在他的眼角，他的颧骨凸显。他把他们的额头抵在一起。

“是的，Bradley.”他说，非常温柔，非常快乐。“是的，或多或少。”

Bradley笑了。

-fin-


End file.
